Episode 3610 (22nd October 1993)
Plot Derek feels that Des is trying to drive him insane. He is convinced everyone's laughing about it. Andy talks Alma into letting him rent the flat above the cafe for when Amy returns. Liz takes a solicitor, Richard Addlestone, and decides to cross-petition Jim as she doesn't want her name blackened. Don tells Denise that he needs his money back by the end of the week. She is horrified. Ken and Tracy meet in a restaurant. She is glad that Deirdre isn't there. Mike takes Mark and his new friend Jeremy out. Andy helps the Nelsons pack for their trip to Trinidad. He gives Kath Nelson a ring to give to Amy when they're there. Nicky feels put out when they go to a laser show. Sally is caught in the middle when Hazel calls for Jonathan after Joe has said that he'd pick him up. She tells Hazel that Jonathan needs stability, causing Hazel to tell her to mind her own business. Hazel tells her that it's obvious what's going on. Derek makes a crop circle in Des's garden. Des guesses that Derek did it but plays along with the idea it was aliens. Derek admits he did it when Des says that he'll report it to the police. Sally tells Joe to sort himself out with Hazel as it's not fair on Jonathan. Des gets Derek to make another circle to prove it was him and takes a photo of him doing it. Hazel tells Kevin that Joe and Sally are having an affair. Cast Regular cast *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Richard Addlestone - Ron Meadows *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Kathleen Nelson - Alibe Parsons (Credited as "Cath Nelson") *Hazel Broughton - Fiona McArthur *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis *Jason Firth - Adam Woods (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Back bedroom and garden *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *Amy Nelson's house - Living room *Richard Addlestone's office *Unnamed restaurant Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally finds herself in the middle of a tug of war between Joe and Hazel and Kevin is unaware that he, too, is soon to be drawn into the drama. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,220,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 25th August 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting 45" from the start of a Jim's Cafe scene in Part Two, where Nicky Platt complains to Gail that Mark Redman and his friend have enjoyed free burgers. The ITV3 repeat on 14th October 2019 reinstated this section but contained another cut of 19" from the end of a Kabin scene in Part One, where Jim McDonald warns Mavis Wilton to hang onto her parachute if Derek starts speaking Japanese. Category:1993 episodes